


i wanna be yours

by fortyfiveangrycats



Series: no solution [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Did You Know I Love KyouHaba: A Novel, First Kisses, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, this is also the Gayest™ fic ive ever written i love it, this is the only fic ive ever written where theres only two characters??? wow, warnings: excessively cute descriptions of yahaba shigeru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortyfiveangrycats/pseuds/fortyfiveangrycats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“oi, kyoutani, are you asleep?” yahaba whispers, and kyoutani gets a chill. he shakes his head no, opening his eyes to see yahaba’s face hovering in front of his, noses nearly touching. </p><p>“sorry,” kyoutani grumbles, “your hands are very soft. i got lost in thought.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna be yours

**Author's Note:**

> this is honestly one of my favorite works ive ever written aaaah fuck,,
> 
> ok but the title comes from the song "i wanna be yours" by the arctic monkeys and u should listen to it while reading this,,, also other good songs would be "happy together" by the turtles bc fuck it fits v well
> 
> rated t for Teamwork™

it’s raining, kyoutani registers, and the pattering on the roof of the school gymnasium proved this. it’s beginning to get dark outside— at least it looks like it from the small windows in the corners of the gym— and kyoutani wonders if he’ll be able to see the stars tonight. they’re soothing, he thinks, but snaps out of it upon remembering his current location.

it’s about six thirty, and the last half hour of practice is upon aoba johsai. kyoutani’s arms are sore— he hasn’t properly stretched today, and entirely regrets it— but he keeps swinging spike after spike until his hands are sore as well, until he’s out of breath and his legs burn from jumping. he’s somewhat used to it by now, but having not been at practice for a few months still subconsciously affects him.

“ah, kyoutani-kun,” coos yahaba’s voice. kyoutani knows it’s yahaba’s, he’s memorized the pitch as he shouts kyoutani’s name during practice games, he’s used to the “nice serve, kyoutani-kun” that repeats before every serve in a match, he’s heard yahaba’s lectures so often that he can predict what yahaba will say next.

kyoutani grunts at him. “stretches, i know,” he sighs, dropping his shoulders and rolling his eyes at yahaba. 

yahaba takes a step back, running his hand through the hair closest to his forehead, bangs swept to the side in a hairstyle that kyoutani knows that he himself could never achieve. kyoutani likes how hard he tries on his hair, he likes how there’s consistency in it, instead of kyoutani’s messy, unbrushed, close-cut and curly hair. it’s relieving, somehow.

“yeah, actually,” yahaba begins, scratching behind his neck, “that’s... exactly what i was going to say. but i was wondering if i could join you? i need to make sure you’re doing the right ones, maybe that’s why you’re getting so tensed up.”

kyoutani gives a heavy sigh in response, a quick nod, following yahaba over to by the wall of the gym, where the water bottles lay, and the two of them sit quietly down on the polished wooden floors. it’s a bit colder than kyoutani had expected, and he jumps at the cold floor making contact with his thighs. yahaba almost laughs at him, holding his hand in front of his mouth to hide a smile.

“okay,” yahaba leans forward, stretching his right leg out in front of him. “start with stretching out your right leg. lean forward slowly, kyoutani, i don’t want you to pull anything.”

“why do you care?” he growls back— but complies, stretching forward anyways, reaching for the toe of his sneakers. he can’t quite reach his toes like yahaba can, but he’s getting there. he tells himself that it’s just genetics, switching to his left leg along with yahaba. 

he looks up for a split second for yahaba’s confirmation that he was accurately completing the stretch, but had nothing to say when he realized that yahaba’s eyes were closed, that he was drifting off into another world. kyoutani took a few seconds to just look at him, the way that his shorts fell over his pale thighs, his narrow hands reaching out for his ankles, how his lips were slightly parted as he was lost in thought, his shirt hanging loosely over his shoulders. 

“kyoutani-kun,” yahaba hums, opening his eyes slightly to get a glimpse of kyoutani, “you’re looking a bit red again, are you tired already?” 

kyoutani grunts back at him. “n-no, shut up, i’m not tired. let’s just move onto the next stretch, honestly.”

yahaba clears his throat. “alright, now bend your right arm and lift your elbow up, and just hold it there for a few seconds. you should feel a pull in your inner arm.”

kyoutani tilts his head. “shit. what... what did you just say?” 

“okay, you know what? i’m too lazy to repeat it again, so look at me,” yahaba says. “mimic my actions. please.”

yahaba lifts his arm up, folding at the elbow, pulling slightly back. kyoutani mirrors him, watching as yahaba yawns and stretches his back as well, the front of his shirt riding up, and kyoutani can’t help but glance at his elegantly sculpted stomach. kyoutani switches arms at the same time as yahaba, and he narrows his eyes slightly as yahaba’s gaze falls on him— wide, brown eyes, glittering under the lights of the gym.

“your shoulders are still too tense, kyoutani,” yahaba adds as they lower their arms. “do you mind if i try something?”

kyoutani shakes his head. “it’s fine.”

yahaba scoots forward using his legs, sitting directly in front of kyoutani, looking right at him. he raises his hands slowly, until they’re touching kyoutani’s shoulders, and kyoutani can tell he’s being cautious and careful, but the way his hands glide over kyoutani’s shoulders communicate unspoken emotions. his touch is gentle and calm, and unlike kyoutani, yahaba seems to be keeping his composure. for a split second, kyoutani envies him.

yahaba’s hands rub little circles on kyoutani’s shoulders. he’s not using any pressure at all, but kyoutani’s shoulders begin to sink back down to their normal position, and yahaba smiles at him. he moves his hands around, towards kyoutani’s arms, up by his neck, and kyoutani lets him— closing his eyes and rolling his head around in coordination with yahaba’s motions. he sighs in relief, mentally noting that next time he gets stressed out over something, he should call in yahaba therapy.

 

“oi, kyoutani, are you asleep?” yahaba whispers, and kyoutani gets a chill. he shakes his head no, opening his eyes to see yahaba’s face hovering in front of his, noses nearly touching. 

“sorry,” kyoutani grumbles, “your hands are very soft. i got lost in thought.”

yahaba smiles sweetly, and kyoutani really wants to reach out and pull him in for a kiss. his teeth are pearly white and straight, unlike kyoutani’s, which had been straightened with braces (and that still hadn’t completely done the trick). at this close of a distance, kyoutani can practically feel the glowing warmth radiating from yahaba, and he can see the light brown freckles dotting underneath his eyes. his lips are pink and puffy, and kyoutani wonders if they feel as soft as his hands do. he hopes to find out someday, at the very least.

“kyoutani-kun,” yahaba speaks softly after a few moments of silence— of course, with the exception of background noise, it’s merely pure quiet between the two of them, no one else. “we match.”

kyoutani raises an eyebrow at yahaba. “whadda you mean?”

yahaba places a hand on kyoutani’s cheek, his thumb brushing over kyoutani’s skin, and kyoutani hopes that he can’t tell how much warmer he feels at yahaba’s touch. 

“you have freckles too,” yahaba states, “i wouldn’t have seen them if we hadn’t sat so close.” kyoutani frowns at yahaba, who pouts in response. it’s at this moment that kyoutani realizes how long they’ve been away, for much more time than just a short stretch break, they’ve been sitting on the sidelines for at least eight minutes. 

“ah. shoot,” begins yahaba, “we should probably get back to the drills. mizoguchi will have our asses if we step out for much longer, right?” 

kyoutani nods in agreement, taking yahaba’s hand as he offers to help kyoutani up. they both do a few standing stretches out of habit before returning to the court, which oikawa greets them at with open arms and a wide smile. he throws yahaba a few glances which kyoutani doesn’t comprehend, but that’s okay, because yahaba’s still setting to him and kyoutani’s ready to become the ace for the team when yahaba takes position as captain. 

it’s about five fifty when iwaizumi approaches kyoutani, and subconsciously, kyoutani tenses up and bulks up his shoulders. he can see yahaba shoot him a concerned look from the court, probably worrying about kyoutani’s muscles, but nonetheless, kyoutani always gets nervous when he talks to iwaizumi.

“kyoutani-san,” iwaizumi says, quickly noting to lower his voice, “do you mind explaining what you and yahaba were doing over there? i don’t have any problems with whatever that was, i just was wondering if you could give me some context.”

kyoutani sighs. “yahaba-san was worried about my muscle strain,” he answers, “so we did some stretches and relaxation stuff.”

iwaizumi smiles slightly, looking back out at the court where yahaba is playing at, setting the ball for hanamaki to spike. effortlessly, watari receives the shot and the volleyball flies back over the net, leaving another opportunity for yahaba to strike. 

“i think...” iwaizumi begins, “i think he’s grown very fond of you. yahaba, i mean. not just as a player, but as yourself. i’ve noticed that he pays a lot more attention to you these days. i think that the more time you spend with each other, the better your relationship will get, and it’ll be very beneficial for both of you.”

kyoutani huffs, crossing his arms. “it’s not like i care about him, though. him and his stupid hair, always ruining my mood.” kyoutani knows it’s not true, and he can tell that iwaizumi doesn’t believe him either, but he pats himself on the back for trying. he hopes he can at least play it off so he doesn’t seem like he has a huge crush on yahaba— a longing desire to touch him, to hold him, and overall, be with him— but he’s not so sure that he’ll be able to hide that from the suspecting either.

“i dunno, kyoutani. that’s just my word. i don’t care if you listen to me, but just keep this in mind— he’s more careful than he seems, and i think you are too. make sure you don’t do anything stupid that could shake your relations with yahaba, okay?” iwaizumi concludes, and kyoutani nods hesitantly. 

at six-o-clock, kyoutani goes to take a shower, practice having ended a few minutes prior. the hot water feels nice on his aching joints, and he dries off and changes fairly quickly. yahaba’s changing when he leaves the stall, however, and kyoutani’s eyes follow the structure of his back, slightly toned and as pale as the rest of him, but there are bruises from where he’s been hit by volleyball (kyoutani remembers the stories of a few). 

kyoutani can’t even help but notice the subtle curves in yahaba’s waist and legs, and he covers his face as he exits the locker room, his towel thrown over his shoulder and his back in one hand. he grabs his water bottle on the way out before remembering the rainstorm outside, and the echoing booms of thunder soon after the train of thought confirm his recollection. his hair isn’t completely dry, so kyoutani thinks that it couldn’t be that bad going out in the rain again.

but he’s proven wrong again, because yahaba bows to the group in gratitude before taking off for the outside, and kyoutani can hear him screeching in excitement. he wonders why, of course— maybe it’s due to something he’s looking forward to at home, but there are other possibilities, and kyoutani’s favorite has to do with the chance that it may have been because of him. 

yahaba turns around slowly, and kyoutani’s eyes widen when he notices that the rain has completely soaked and messed up his hair, leaving his bangs drooping in his face. it’s dark, so at this point, yahaba’s hair looks almost black, and kyoutani can tell that it’s sopping wet, that it’ll take a while to dry out when he gets home.

“kyoutani-kun,” yahaba shouts over the thundering noise of rain hitting the pavement, “i really love the rain!”

he’s starting to piece it together now. that makes a lot more sense. “oh,” he replies, “that makes a lot of sense.”

yahaba’s still standing further down the path than kyoutani is, and kyoutani watches from the corners of his eyes as the rest of the volleyball team files out of the gym slowly, but taking off in sprints as they come outside to evade the rain. 

“y’now what else i love?” yahaba asks, rubbing his eyes free of water, and kyoutani does the same. he can feel that his hair is storing a lot more water than he would’ve thought. 

“what?” kyoutani shouts back, and he thinks for a split second— and he doesn’t know why— oh.

“you!” yahaba yells, taking a step back, and kyoutani knows he’s preparing to run away. kyoutani doesn’t say anything, no, he’s in shock, but he takes a single step forward, keeping the same distance from yahaba, and just stops. yahaba’s eyes are narrowed to keep the rain from falling in his eyes, but kyoutani’s hoping he’s not crying, he’s hoping that he can build up the courage to go over there and tell yahaba that he likes him too, but he’s not like that.

“k-kyoutani-kun,” stutters yahaba, watching as kyoutani continues to move forward. kyoutani doesn’t know what he’s doing, either, but whatever it is seems to be a gut impulse, and yahaba breaks out into a run for him.

they meet in the middle, kyoutani’s hands sliding up to touch yahaba’s cheeks, yahaba holding tightly onto kyoutani’s back, and their lips glide perfectly together for the first time. kyoutani runs his hands through yahaba’s hair— which is exactly as silky and smooth as he’d thought, but extraordinarily cold and wet from the rain— and they break apart to just look at each other. yahaba’s brown eyes found kyoutani’s own once again, and kyoutani knows now that he can runs his fingers across the freckles on yahaba’s cheeks, which he does, and yahaba giggles at him. 

when they kiss again, it’s making up for all of the times that they didn’t, and kyoutani can feel it in every fiber of his being. yahaba’s lips are sweet, like lip balm or candy or something that kyoutani really likes, and he decides that he needs a bit more and—

“yeah, i really like you, kyoutani-kun,” whispers yahaba, as they break away for the second time. “yeah. that sounds good.”

kyoutani smiles to himself, but yahaba catches it too, it’s only slight, his lips tilted upwards at the ends. “that sounds... right,” he adds, and yahaba nods his head. 

yahaba takes his hand, and they continue to walk down the path together. “say, kyoutani-kun, would you like to come over to my house tonight?” 

he’s not really sure what yahaba’s asked him, he’s never really been offered to visit someone’s house before, but nonetheless, kyoutani nods his head in agreement, squeezing tightly on yahaba’s hand as they turn the corner of the sidewalk together. kyoutani finds out that yahaba’s neighborhood is similar to his own, but there’s more plants over here, more trees and flower patches and little parks to sit down and spend your weekends at. it’s more peaceful, he thinks, despite the storm above them, despite the fact that kyoutani’s books are probably soggy and that the pages will stick together. he doesn’t care, though— he’s holding yahaba’s hand, anyway, so fuck it all, right?

kyoutani texts his dad upon arrival at yahaba’s house, the little pale green house at the end of the cul-de-sac, and his father responds with confirmation that it’s alright for him to go to a friend’s house. kyoutani almost corrects him, almost tells his dad that they’re more than that now, but he just follows quietly along after yahaba into the comfort of a dry home. 

yahaba’s parents had made dinner for yahaba for when he returned from practice, and instead of eating at the table, yahaba brings his plate upstairs to share with kyoutani. 

“your parents aren’t home?” kyoutani asks. yahaba shakes his head slowly, taking another bite of food, and narrowing his eyes as if he were in deep thought.

“i think they’re taking my sister out with her friends today,” he begins, “she’s only ten, so she can’t hang out with friends by herself.”

they’re silent for a few minutes before yahaba sets his plate down and intertwines his fingers with kyoutani’s. 

“y’know, i’ve been thinking a lot since the kiss earlier,” he begins, “how many times could we have kissed each other and not taken the chance?”

kyoutani nods. “yeah. maybe we should do two kisses for every one moment we missed.”

“let’s say... mmm... we’ve missed one million moments,” yahaba declares, “which means we’ll have to have two million kisses just to make up for all of the times we’ve missed, right?”

“that’s fair. we should... we should get started on those now, don’t you think?” kyoutani’s gaze meets yahaba’s, and so do his lips, and kyoutani’s hands find yahaba’s hips. yahaba’s kisses start off soft, little brushes of lips against kyoutani’s skin, but they’re both needy for attention and affection and yahaba’s hands manage to touch every inch of kyoutani’s body as they continue to kiss.

yahaba lifts kyoutani’s shirt over his head, discarding of the still-wet tee shirt, and kyoutani mimics his actions, trying to hide his embarrassment of undressing yahaba (even though neither of them planned to go much further than that) and focusing instead on how yahaba’s body nearly sparkled with the moonlight hitting his figure through the window. 

“you’re beautiful,” kyoutani mutters, and yahaba’s eyes soften. his lips curl into a gentle smile, and he presses a kiss to kyoutani’s cheek. yahaba’s eyes trace kyoutani’s body as well, and kyoutani can feel the tips of his ears burning. 

“kyoutani-kun,” yahaba whispers, “you don’t have abs. that’s adorable,” he sighs, “and quite a relief, to be honest. considering, of course, since i don’t have any either.”

kyoutani concludes that if he wasn’t bright red before, he is now, and yahaba dangles his arms over kyoutani’s shoulders. he thinks about how he’s actually sitting in yahaba’s bed, in yahaba’s house, with yahaba next to him, and considering that a few hours prior he’d been angry at himself for not having the courage to make a move on him, it was simply shocking. 

it falls completely silent in the household, and kyoutani’s okay with that— yahaba lies down on the bed and lazily pulls kyoutani with him, entangling his fingers with kyoutani’s. 

“oh,” says yahaba, “you’re really cuddly when you’re tired, hmm?” 

kyoutani watches in shock as yahaba unbuttons his pants and tosses them off the side of the bed to join his shirt from earlier. his boxers are grey and they fit snugly against him, and kyoutani can’t help but think he might be a little bit anxious. he unbuttons his own pants, struggling to pull them off as he’s lying down, and yahaba giggles at him.

“shut up,” he mutters, and he can feel that he’s burning up. “so... what’re you thinking about right now?” he mentally smacks himself for asking the question, but yahaba’s expression is unreadable. 

“trust me,” yahaba begins, “i just wanted to get out of those soggy clothes. it’s a bit uncomfortable wearing wet clothes, right?” 

kyoutani nods, and it becomes thirty times more embarrassing when he can feel yahaba’s thighs brush against his. his legs put kyoutani over the edge, he concludes, and he can tell that yahaba definitely shaves his legs (or he just doesn’t have leg hair... weird) because legs are as baby-soft as his hands and his lips. 

“yahaba-san,” kyoutani whispers, relaxing into the warmth of yahaba’s blankets. they smell like him, kyoutani notices, and he takes a deep breath. it’s all too much for him, loving yahaba as much as he does. he forgets what he was going to ask yahaba.

yahaba shushes him, resting his finger on kyoutani’s nose. “yahaba is fine.”

yahaba turns his head to face kyoutani and narrows his eyes, and kyoutani gets the urge to kiss the expression off of his face. instead, he runs his thumb across yahaba’s jawline slowly, paying attention to how he can feel yahaba’s heartbeat and how he can actually physically touch yahaba now, and it’s hard to wrap his head around.

“ah, kyoutani-kun, that’s what i wanted to ask you,” yahaba begins, “this isn’t... this isn’t going too fast for you, is it? i just want to make sure you’re happy.”

kyoutani sighs, pressing his forehead into the crook of yahaba’s neck. “no, it’s not,” he mumbles under his breath, “i mean, we’ve known each other for a few years now. there’s been quite a bit of...”

“...tension,” yahaba finishes, “yeah, i know what you mean.”

“exactly,” he continues, “but, fuck, okay— um, how do i say this— yahaba, i’ve liked you for a while. this is all i’ve ever wanted.”

yahaba’s eyes widen, and he nods slowly. he’s beautiful, he really is, and kyoutani knows he’ll never have enough of looking at him. he can see the stars from yahaba’s window as the evening fades into night, but he’s fairly confident that yahaba’s more amazing than anything else he’ll ever see. much more satisfying, too. 

“yahaba shigeru,” kyoutani sighs in defeat, and yahaba jumps a little bit next to him, sliding his arms around kyoutani. 

“you’re gonna be the death of me, aren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> rain kissies for my favs,
> 
> YEAH BUT HONESTLY TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT BECAUSE GGGHJGHJGHJGHJ
> 
> tumblr || hajibean  
> twitter || hajibean (wow... creative.... so much different than my tumblr... wo..w)


End file.
